Unchained Melody
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Kaity... Yaoi... Una universidad fuera de lo comun... television estudiantil caotica y mas... un perro sacado del infierno... extraterrestres? que pasa aqui? FF.net no me manda los reviews :S
1. Boleto al desastre

"Beyblade no me pertenece, este fanfic esta ubicado en un universo semi AU y todos estan en la universidad oka ^^"

FELIZ DIA DE EL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD XD!!!! (lo digo por adelantado)

_________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Unchained Melody

Capitulo 0: Boleto al desastre

__________________________________________________________________________

Salon 369 Tokyo U...

"Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes corria directamente hacia donde estaba un joven peli-azul"

- Takao... apenas te alcanze... -dijo agitada la chica-

- Ara-san... pasa algo -Takao sonreia mientras un rubio se paraba junto a el-

- Tambien estas aqui Max... bueno les traje boletos... -la chica dijo sonriendo-

- ¿Boletos? -Max y Takao dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sonrio-

- Takao prometiste ir a oirnos cantar...

- Cierto su grupo debuta el proximo sabado en la noche... -la chica sonrio-

- no olviden traer a sus novias... o novios -dijo mientras les guiñaba- nos vemos chicos... -la chica salio corriendo en estado chibi atropellando a medio alumnado y despues grito- ¡¡¡ES DE DISFRACES EHH!!! - a ambos les salio una gota-

- ¿A quien vas a llevar Max? -Max sonrio abiertamente-

- no tengo pareja... crees que encuentre algun buen prospecto... le preguntare a Michael si quiere acompañarme con eso de que esta de visita...

- Creo que ire solo... ya se le dire a Zeo... -Takao giro y se fue con Max a su clase de Termodinamica-

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras en la Mansion Hiwatari, Kai tenia puesto unos audifonos ignorando los gritos de una adolescente... Kai aun no concebia que aquella chica fuera su hermana y para colmo se dedicara a fastidiarle la vida"

- ¡¡KAI!! ¡¡SI NO ME HACES CASO QUEMARE TU COLECCION DE DISCOS!!

- No importa... -Kai siguio estudiando su libro de Economia mientras la joven solo tenia una vena mas grande-

- Entonces... no me dejas otra salida... -saco un album fotografico color azul y camino a la cocina-

- ¡¡Ah no!! -Kai tomo a la joven de el cuello de su blusa y la miro fijamente- damelo -la joven se lo metio en la blusa-

- Trato o nada...

- ¿Que rayos quieres Ryka? -la chica sonrio- quiero ir a Tokyo... mi amiga Mako cantara el sabado y quede de ir a apoyarla...

- Tokyo... -Kai enarco una ceja y la solto- hubieras dicho antes

=Plaft=

- Eso dolio... -Ryka se tallo la retaguardia y le daba el album azul- ahora que lo pienso... -Kai entonces ya no estaba y se habia encerrado en su habitacion- ese amargado esta raro...

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras Max hablaba con Michael por telefono, Takao estaba platicando con Zeo y dandole la invitacion"

- ¿Como se llama el grupo? -dijo el joven de cabello agua-marina-

- Unchained Melody... algo como Melodia desencadenada creo....

- Por cierto -Zeo aguardo el boleto- es cierto que sabes quienes son las integrantes...

- sip... aunque yo pensaba... -Takao se sonrojo levemente y no paso desapercibido por Zeo-

- Otra vez... deberia buscar a alguien mas...

- Es que aun no puedo olvidar a esa persona...

- ¿Que tal si en vez de ese niñato te llevo yo al concierto -aparecio detras un pelirojo y Takao sintio escalofrios- Tala creo que habiamos aclarado nuestra relacion y tengo clase... si eso... -Takao salio corriendo-

- No soy niñato... y ademas Tala creo que tu sabes que Takao no gusta de locos como tu para andar acompañado... -Zeo dijo enfurruñado-

- Al menos no soy un chico que le cambia la personalidad de bueno a loco y despues a bueno -ambos chicos se echaron miradas de odio mientras Max aun con telefono en mano observaba-

- Esto estaria bueno para el periodico escolar ^^U -en eso cae un chica castaña de un arbol con una camara- ¿Hika-chan?

- donde haya bronca ahi estoy yo ^O^V... ya sabes las peleas venden mucho ^-^ -de pronto miro a los dos chicos con cuernos y auras de fuego- Oo errrr... nos vemos Tala-kun y Zeo-san... tal vez... ¡¡NUNCA!! -salio hecha un rayo mientras ambos chicos empezaron a corretearla- ¡AUXILIO!

- O_o -Max miro al telefono y simplemente le salio una gota- disculpa Michael, ya sabes cosas de la escuela... no... no he comido azucar aun ¬¬U.... no no fumo cosas raras ni nada de eso... si adios...

- ¿Que rayos es eso? -dijo un joven a espaldas de Max-

- El intento de asesinato de hoy contra alguien de el periodico... _O_U...

- ahhhh... por cierto hola Max...

- Te conozco... -Max volteo y miro al Neko-jing frente a el y solo pudo hacer una cosa- ¡¡¡KON!!! -Max brinco y se le subieron los colores a la cabeza para despues desmayarse-

- Esa fue una entrada impactante -dijo la castaña que llego respirando a duras penas- jijiji estas son fotos para mi coleccion especial -empezo a tomar fotos del rubio mientras el neko-jing pensaba que estaba en un manicomio-

- ¡¡MIZUHARA-SAN!! -llego un grupo de porristas tumbando a Rei y Hikari-

- Auch @_@ -Hikari se levanto y tomo aire- ¡¡¡ALTO AQUI!!!...

- @@? -Rei miro interrogante a la reportera-

- Como presidenta de el club de fans del capitan del equipo de Atletismo... yo soy quien debe darle respiracion boca a boca *O*

- ¬¬ ==== las fans

- O_o ¿club de fans? -dijo el neko-jing

- no es necesario en verdad -Max entonces desperto- jijiji hola Rei ^^U

- Rayos ni lo que tarde encerrando a Zeo yTala -Hikari murmuro enojada-

Mientras en el gimnasio colgados de el techo...

- Me pegunto como le hizo

- Callate niñato y ayudame -Tala trataba de desamarrarse de la red de volleyball con el que estaba amarrado-

- Ya que -_-U

Volviendo...

- Maxi piensas ir al concierto ^^ -dijo la castaña colgandose de el brazo-

- si y ya tengo con quien ir... -Max dijo alejandose nerviosamente de la reportera-

- no importa, por que no pensaba invitarte =P

=ZAZ=

- eres rara a veces...

- habla el terron de azucar... bueno mejor me voy que ya es hora de que Tala y Zeo vengan a buscar revancha... ^^ See You!!!

- Me puedes explicar que paso aqui... -Rei dijo rascandose la cabeza-

- Otro dia mas en la escuela... por cierto ya se debio haber pasado mi clase de Calculo... bueno... ¿Que haces aqui Rei?

- Pues vine de visita con los white Tigers por que Mao quedo de pelearse con una chica que le llamo chicle por internet msn...

- Eso es obsesion... bueno al menos mi dia mejoro...

- mm....? -Rei miro a Max sonreir y despues este lo tomo de la mano-

- Dejame mostrarte mi escuela -Max lo jalo mientras en otro lado de la escuela se armaba otro encuentro-

Salon 421...

- Con que tu eres la tal Hayama ¬¬ -Mao decia con 5 venas flotando sobre su cabella a una chica de cabello oscuro-

- -.- ZZZZZZZ

- ¡¡Oyeme!! -La chica parpadeo y miro a la peli-rosa-

- ah.... ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! mis ojos TOT -la chica empezo a correr en estado chibi y choco con otra parecida-

- Mako @_@...

- @.@ mis ojos

- ¡Tonta!

- ¿Quien es esa?

- ah? -volteo y miro a Mao- por su descripcion fisica y color... ha de ser otro chicle... -dijo y todos los alumnos se cayeron de espalda-

=PLAFT=

- Tu inteligencia me sorprende ¬¬U

- ^^U perdon Ara-san

- Pelenme

- Ni que fueras platano X3 nyo -la chica que llamaban Mako agrego-

- . ¿WHAT?

"Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron maullidos de ambas contrincantes mientras la oji-verde que llamaban Ara-san salia con una enorme gota"

- ¿Que pasa Arashi-sama? -dijo una peliverde-

- ¿Pelea de gatas? ^^U -Arashi simplemente opto por retirada estrategica-

- ¡¡HANYAAH!! CHISME CHISME -entro hecha una gatita al salon y empezo a grabar todo con camara de video- *.Q sigan dandose en la torre...

"Mientras Arashi se sento en una banca y miro frente a ella a Tala y Zeo queriendose matar mutuamente"

- Dios ahora que...

- ¡Arashi! -Takao llego corriendo- no has visto a Hikari, Yami y Makoto -mientras Zeo y Tala esbozaban sus mejores sonrisas- hola chicos... ¿que hacen?

- Viendo que........ .......... ............ Arashi tiene cara de cansada y loca ^_________^ -Zeo dijo mientras a la oji-verde le salian venitas-

- viendo que tiene cara de cascarrabias y tambien planeando la muerte de una reportera =)

- Cascarrabias... =_=U tienen suerte de que mi primo este presente...

- Chicos no deberian insultarla... bueno... Toma -le entrega una caja de bombones a Arashi- feliz dia de san valentin prima ^^

- O_O... T______________________________T eres un amor -Arashi se pone a llorar en SD mientras Zeo y Tala hierven de celos-

- Bueno ire a buscar a las demas para darles su regalo...

- Ve con dios T________T -Takao sonrie nerviosamente y se va a buscar a las demas-

- ¿Paz? -Zeo le dijo a Tala-

- Si...

- ¡¡OH NO!! -Arashi se levanto y tomo a ambos chicos de el cuello- Ustedes me la pagan completa y nada en abonos chiquitos congelados _XXXXX

Cafeteria...

Television estudiantil...

Chica fresa: ^.^ tenemos la exclusiva... aca con nuestra compañera Ookido Yami Dejiko

Yami: aqui informando de la gran pelea de la campeona universataria de pelea a manos libres Hayama Makoto conttra un chicle chino XD... nyo aqui la exclusiva... ¿que se siente seguir invicta?

Makoto: facil... ¡¡GENIAL!!... Soy invencible XDDDDD

Yami: ahora le preguntaremos a los amigos de la chica rosada que fue al hospital ^^. -ve a el resto de lso white tigers ligando- ¬¬U errrrrrrrrrr....... bueno olvidense de eso... por cierto amigos recuerden mañana sera la expocision de fotografias de los chicos mas sexys de la universidad... asi que saquen dinero para las copias... y para las fans de el capitan de kendo... este ya tiene a quien llevar al concierto ^.^... gomen chicas... ^^

Chica fresa: =_=U rayos bueno seguiremos con la transmision habitual de musica molesta profesores XD

- O_oUUU esa que llevaban en camilla era Mao -Dijo Rei mientras veia la tele-

- Jejejejejejeje... JAJAJAJAJAJA X3 Mao quedo hecha pulpa... le debo una a Mako-san ^O^.. -Max se cae de risa y Hikari aparece tomandole fotos-

- Oye te la pasas siguiendolo ¬¬U

- claro.... soy la presidenta de el club de fans de cada capitan de la escuela... y dime bombon chino... no quieres que te haga tu propio club *^_^*

- O_____oU miau? -Rei empezo a retroceder pero fue atropellado por Zeo y Tala que iban corriendo a todo lo que podian escapando de Arashi- X_x..... _.... realmente estudian aqui...

- aunque no lo parezca si... por cierto debo de ir a ver a Ozu-chan ^.^ -le entrega unos boletos a Rei- son para el concierto... por cierto si deseas modelar avisame ^_^

- ¬¬U rara

- Eso dicen muchos =)

- me estas dando miedo -mientras Max seguia atracado de risa al ver el show de Rei y Hikari-

"Makoto llegaba en hombros de varios chicos guapos y sostenia un ramo de flores"

- Gracias a todos mis fans ^O^ -Mako bajo y miro el show de Hikari tomadole fotos a un azul Rei- O_o me perdi de algo mientras hacia masa rosada

- Yo explico -Max se aguantaba la risa- Zeo y Tala se quieren matar y ambos quieren matar a Hikari, a ellos los quiere matar Arashi, Yami aviso que ya Takao tiene pareja y yo estoy muriendome de risa XDDDDDDDDDD -se cae al piso de nuevo-

- O.OU -en eso pasa Arashi con dos sacos negros que se mueven misteriosamente- ¬_¬ esta me salio mafiosa... ¡¡¡OIGAN CHICAS ADIVINEN QUIEN VIENE!!!

- Los del banco por que descubrieron que tu fuiste quien hizo el fraude -Arashi dijo-

- No O_o

- Los chicos que espiamos aquel dia en las regaderas -dijo hikari-

- No ¬///¬

- Ya se... vendra un extraterreste y te dira que eres una elegida para salvar el mundo en otra dimension y combatiras con pequeños monstruos *O*

- Deja de fumar cosas raras Yami OoO!!! -dijo finalmente Makoto-

- ^^U ups x3 nyo?

- Entonces vendra alguna amiga tuya y con alguien que de seguro hara relajo en la escuela por que fastidiara la vida de la mitad de tus amistades -Max dijo bromeando-

- bingo XD -todos menos Makoto fueron al piso-

- ¿Quien vendra? -aparecio Takao-

- Hazme decirtelo XD -entonces Takao la abrazo y le hizo cosquillas- ERES INJUSTO XDDDDDDDDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! OKA vendra... vendra!!! ¡¡Hiwatari Ryka una vieja amiga!!

- HI... ¡¡¡HIWATARI!!! O_O no em digas que es pariente de Kai -Takao dijo alejandose-

- sip... ^^ es amigo tuyo no

- ¿¡¡KAI!!? -Los dos bultos negros gritaron al unisono y Rei del susto se desmayo-

- Oh no -Arashi y Max dijeron al unisono sabiendo lo que pasaria-

"Pero contrario a lo que se esperaba Takao se calmo y entrego los demas bombones a Hikari, Yami y Makoto"

- Zeo nos vemos despues de clases -dijo despidiendose y Max salio corriendo detras de el-

- Bueno y que hacemos con este neko-jing?

- Lo desnudamos y vendemos sus fotos por internet -Hikari dijo-

- O_o -el resto-

- Admitanlo seria buen negocio ¬¬U

- Eso si =_=U

- Entonces... ^^ mocion aceptada?

- No ¬¬U

- Bueno mientras ire a buscar mas chicos... digo mas noticias que fotografiar... ^.^ jujuju

- Y yo grabo -dijo Yami sonriendo maquiavelicamente-

- Arashi que hacemos con el -Makoto dijo-

- Pues no se... yo tengo que encargarme de estos dos =( -Arashi se fue y Makoto sonrio viendoal Neko-jing-

- Pues lo dejare en mi casillero mientras y avisare a sus amigos si los veo -mientras el resto de los white tigers menos Mao tenian citas- por cierto... chicos lindos *O* -otra vez la corte de muchachos se formo tras Makoto- quien me paga la comida ^____^

"de pronto los chicos peleaban por el derecho y Makoto tenia un aura maligna"

- Tenian razon... el poder se creo para abusar XD.... -Makoto se sento y disfruto el espectaculo-

"Mientras Ryka veia a su hermano empacar muchas cosas"

- Ni que nos fueramos a mudar... ¬¬

- Callate o no vamos... -_-XX

- amargado -_-U

_________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les agrade este especial de san valentin que comienza ^^ GRAX A MIS FRIENDS MAKOTO!!! RYKA Y PRISS y a mi muy adorada NEMESIS HIKARI Y MI SIS DARK DEJIKO *O*!!!

DEJEN REVIEW XD oka.... y esto es el puro prologo >=)


	2. Kiss Me

"Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos dueños yo solo soy una pobre fan con sueños de grandeza... O_o eso se oyo bajo de autoestima XD"

RE-reviews:

Angel-de-Luz : tu lo dices querida nemessis ^^

Lucy: thanx ^^ aunque aviso me quedo meloson _O_

Tsubaza Winner: Lo mismo de arriba ^____^ muchas gracias ;-; pense que no iba a recibir tanto review en un dia...

Mikael Mudou: ^^ thanx y espero no decepcionarte... me gusta leer tus fanfics XD

Oro: THANX THANX THANX!!! por aguantar a esta loca =P

Arashi: ahora con la historia ^^...

** **

Unchained Melody

**__**

Capitulo 1: Kiss Me

__________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________

Dos dias para el sabado... y contando

"Se ve Arashi con un sombrero y todo el cabello dentro, gafas oscuras y gabardina entrando a un local, atras anda un peliverde brincando disfrazada igual"

- A quien espiamos jefaza B-) -le sale un gota a Arashi-

- A nadie -se quita el sombrero y muestra su pelo cubierto de mechones violetas y blancos- vamos a practicar...

- Se les hizo tarde queridas -Hikari salio vestida con un traje deportivo escolar-

- Dejame adivinar... Instructor personal... mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..... Hidaka Ken =) -dijo Makoto saliendo con el uniforme escolar-

- Ya dejen de chismear y ponganse a practicar... -se escucho la voz de Ozuma a espaldas de el cuarteto- O_o Ara-san... que rayos le paso a tu pelo... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ush ¬¬ callate que tu no estas mejor...

- pero el mio es natural...

- claro 9_9

- ¬¬*

- Mejor hay que practicar-nyo ^O^ -Yami dijo con orejas de gato-

- ¬¬U bueno ire a decir que pongan la musica...

- Gracias Ozu-chan ^^ -dijo Makoto y Ozuma se sonrojo como tomate-

- ._. si lo que quieras de comer... -se fue al cuarto de sonido-

- O_o nani? -las otras chicas-

- Se nota que esta ilusionado ^^// -Hikari dijo-

- yo no dije que queria comer -_-U

- ¬¬U -mirada de ¿que onda? a Makoto-

- What o_O?

- Nada 9_9U, simplemente que hay alguien con falsas ilusiones

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Ryka corria a toda velocidad jalando de la bufanda a Kai quien simplemente era arrastrado con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados"

- Eres un menso llegare tarde a ver a Mako-san cantar en la practica ¬¬*

- Pero yo no quiero saber nada... -dijo Kai enviandole una miradita mortal a Ryka-

- Es cierto ^^ no iras al concierto =P -Ryka solto a Kai- ^^ espero llegar a tiempo... nos vemos en el hotel amargado ¬¬

- No mates a nadie latosa -Kai dijo y se retiro en direccion contraria-

- bueno creo que es en la siguiente calle -Ryka sonrio y empezo a avanzar a una zona de antros-

"Kai mientras caminaba en sentido totalmente opuesto a Ryka, cerro los ojos y sintio la brisa fresca en sus rostro, pero al hacer eso no se percato de el joven que venia corriendo a toda velocidad perseguido por un pastor aleman... Segundos despues se veia a Kai contra el piso con un peliazul encima"

- ¿quien fue el...? -la voz se le corto al ver un par de ojos azul-tormenta- Takao...

- Ho.. Hola Kai...

- grrrrrrrrrrr.........

- No necesitas gruñirme , ya no eres mi capitan...

- no fui yo ¬¬

- O_O Nieve de Coco -Takao volteo a un lado y miro al perro mostrando su dentadura- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAA!!!!

=PLOP=

- X__________X = el perro

- ^___________^ Takaito ===chica de cabello blanco sobre una bicicleta que se estrello contra la cabeza del perro

- hola Neku -Takao miro desde su pocision a la chica- acaso vienes por tu cachorro ¬_¬U

- Sip ^^ y que si me lo puedes cuidar mañana tambien -la chica dijo mientras le ponia una correa al perro desmayado-

- ejem -Kai carraspeo-

- Pues ya que -Takao dijo alegremento-

- Este.. Takaito quien es tu colchon -Neku dijo bromeando mientras el peli-azul miraba que estaba precticamente acostado sobre Kai- parece que van a hacer otra cosa =D

- ¡No es eso pervertida! -Takao se levanto con el rostro totalmente rojo mientras Kai miraba la escena- no si tu eres la mas pervertida que conozco

- Vamos eres un exagerado... ^^U

- ¿Es tu perro? -Kai miro a Neku una vez levantado-

- sip ^^

- Pues.... ¡¡YA ME VIO CARA DE HIDRANTE!!

- ^__________________^ ===== perro en sus asuntos

- GOMEN NASAI -la chica levanto al perro y lo puso en el canasto de la bicicleta y salio pedaleando a todo lo que da-

- Kai estas bien... -Takao miro a Kai que parecia que iba a explotar y con humo saliendole de los oidos-

- No sino mas falta que me atropellen -_-U

- A todo esto que haces en Tokyo... pense que vivias en la delegaciond e Kadawa -dijo Takao dulcemente mientras sonreia-

- A que mas... al concierto... Ryka insistio y...

- ¡LA PRACTICA DE LAS CHICAS!

- ¿chicas?

- Sip... quede de ir a darles mi opinion... ademas quizas Ozuma te quiera prestar unos pantalones... -Takao dijo aguantando la risa-

- Jajaja chistoso ¬_¬

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mientas se veian las cuatro chicas practicando pasos de baile, Arashi lucia una falda y camiseta mientras Yami traia un short y una blusa sin manga"

- ¡No huyas, Ni niegues! -las chicas dieron un paso al frente y entonces Yami tropezo jalando a Arashi y Hikari-

- Les doy un 7.5 de calificacion -dijo Makoto al ver a las otras tres en el piso-

- ¬_¬ ¿Mako-san quieres vivir?

- shi ^^U

- Callate v_vU

"Takao entro sonriendo y le hablo discretamente a Ozuma... Mientras Makoto discutia con un chico de sonido y tenia vapor saliendole de los oidos"

- donde es el incendio O__________OU -Hikari dijo al ver la cara de Makoto-

- Mientras nos ea conmigo el problema ¬.¬ -Makoto fue a elegir otra musica mientras la chicas solo asintieron con una gota-

- Tomemos un descanso por nuestra seguridad =o-o= -dijo la peliverde-

- Aja y terminare la siguiente cancion -Arashi se puso a escribir mientras Hikari y Yami tomaban las camaras y checaban las imagenes que habian obtenido en la escuela el dia anterior-

Cinco minutos despues...

- Ya esta. O_O -Ozuma miro la cara de Makoto-

- se supone... ¡QUE DEBERIAS AYUDARNOS!

- ^_____^UUUU eto... yudaba a otro -señala a Takao que sale con Kai detras-

"Kai debes de sus acostumbrados pantalones lucia unos jeans negros... Arashi que bebia un jugo al verlo vacio el contenido sobre su cuaderno de canciones y se quedo azul... Hikari empezo a pensar en fotografiar al ex-lider de los Bladebreakers y Yami solo se quedo pensando quien rayos era ese sujeto... Makoto miro al chico, despues a Takao y Arashi sacando conclusiones"

- .......................................... Taka-chan -Arashi se paro junto a Takao y se lo llevo a un rincon- ¿Ese no es el sujeto que tu... ya sabes... que se supone que me dijiste que...? waaa ese es... ese es el... si mitad de naranja -Arashi entonces se dio de cabeza contra un muro y se fue de espaldas- ahora si... ese es el chico del que me contaste... X________X

- Si... pero dijiste que no lo mencionarias... otra vez ¬¬

- Con razon... Esta hecho un... -Takao le brinco encima a Arashi tratandola de callar-

- Y a ese par que le pasa -Ozuma dijo señalando a la bolita de pelea-

- ¡¡¿¿KAI QUE HACES AQUI??!! -Ryka entro acompañada de unos chicos que cargaban unas cajas y casi le brincaba a su ehrmano encima-

- Con que estas locas son tus amigas ¬_¬

- ¡¡_ pues al menos yo no soy una amargada como tu!!

- Pero no soy una molestia ¬_¬

- Se nota que se quieren -dijo Yami con orejas de gato interrumpiendo la pelea-

- ¡¡TU CALLATE!! -ambos Hiwatari le gritaron a la peli-verde-

- El mal genio les viene de familia T_TU

- Oigan ya tomamos demasiado break -Arashi dijo mientras se acomodaba unas vendas-

- Canten algo hermoso *O* -Ryka dijo mientras un panorama de flores y burbujas rosadas le salia detras-

- O_______OU -las cuatro cantantes-

- ^^ si canten alguna que conozcamos y asi podemos juzgarlas

- Pues yo las grabare y comprobaremos que tal han mejorado -Ozuma dijo mirando a las cuatro chicas que empezaron a temblar-

- Oye Ozuma no las pongas nerviosas -dijo Ryka-

-Pero si se ponen ahora como cantaran ante todo el publico de el antro -Ozuma agrego-

- Es un buen punto -Kai dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Takao-

- _Por que se sento junto a mi... ahora que superaba este sentimiento... _Vamos chicas yo aqui las apoyo_... T_T por que me tenia que encontrar a Kai..._

- Oye hermano por que no te vas a ver sino... -Kai le puso la mano en la boca a Ryka y la miro friamente-

- O te callas o despidete de tu coleccion de fotografias de... -Ryka solo asintio y se alejo murmurando cosas sobre el album azul-

- Se quieren callar -grito Ozuma desde la caseta de sonido- Ahi va una de Sixpense...

"Las cuatro chicas se prepararon... se escucha un chillido y despues un teclado... una musica suave y ritmica empieza a sonar... mientras las luces principales se apagaban oscureciendo a medias el lugar... los reflejos de la lampara de espejos empezaban a rotar lentamente dando la imagen de estar flotando en un manto de estrellas... El joven ruso miro a la persona que estaba sentada a un lado... secretamente Kai deseaba que Takao dejara de verlo como su lider y el tipico amigo alejado de medio mundo... que sus tratos no fueran por salvarlo de su soledad y por hacer amistad... sino por cariño y ese sentimiento que suelen llamar amor"

- **_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley _**-Yami empezo a caminar al frente moviendose ritmicamente de un lado a otro-  
-**_ Nightly, beside the green, green grass _**-Makoto se acerco por detras apoyando la mano en el hombro de la peli-verde-  
- **_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _**-Hikari dio un giro caminando al frente y cerrando los ojos-  
- **_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress _**-Arashi señalo a Takao y despues a Kai para despues guiñar-

- _Estas luces hacen que se vea como un angel y esta tonada solo me hace pensar en cuan perfecto es mi angel..._ -Kai debes de mirar el espectaculo de las chicas miraba al joven de a lado- _dios tengo que controlarme para no besarlo... pero crei que este enamoramiento seria superado por el tiempo... pero veo que no fue asi..._

- **_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight... Lead me out on the moonlit floor... _**-Las chicas empezaron a cantar a coro moviendose ritmicamente-

- _Siento que me esta mirando... o acaso estare paranoico... no se como logre controlarme... y luego que manera de volverlo a ver... de todas las formas vergonzosas esa no entraba en mi categoria... dios no se ni como lo veo a la cara... ¡AGH! ¿Quien fue el que le dijo a mi corazon que se enamorara de Kai?... para ir a matarlo o agradecerselo... ya ni se... _-Takao solo sentia que sus mejillas ardian a ese punto-

- **_Lift your open hand, Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance... Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me _**-Las chicas se juntaron y acentuaban la letra tratando de que ambos chicos se dieran cuenta de su mensaje-

- Cantan hermoso -Ryka les grito sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo su hermano en ese preciso momento-

__

-** Kiss me down by the broken tree house, Swing me upon its hanging tire **-El cuarteto dio un giro y mientras cantaban notaron la ausencia de la pareja-

"Mientras Takao estaba sorprendio por lo que habia hecho su ex-capitan... simplemnte lo habia tomado de la mano y llevado a un lugar mas privado... Kai miro atentamente las luces reflejandose como chispas alrededor de su angel azul... Takao en cambio sentia sus mejillas a punto de incendiarse y miraba los ojos escarlatas de el joven ruso... Kai entonces esbozo la mas hermosa de las sonrisas que Takao pudiera imaginar... El japones penso que estaba soñando cuando Kai lentamente acerco su rostro al de el"

  
-**_ Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat... We'll take the trail marked on your father's map..._** -Kai acaricio la mejilla de el peli-azul memorizando cada marca y silueta del rostro mientras Takao contenia la respiracion-

- Kai ¿que sucede?... -Takao apenas pudo articular ya que su mente parecia estar en pausa-

- No besarte es un pecado que no deseo cometer -Kai dijo sintiendose intoxicado por el aroma a vainilla de el chico oji-azul-

**__**

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

"Antes de que Takao pudiera articular palabra sus labios fueron sellados por los de el ruso... Kai aprovecho que Takao gimiera en sorpresa para profundizar el beso de ambos... Kai abrazo a Takao por la cintura sintiendo el calor de ambos mezclarse en una unica sinfonia... Takao olvido la sorpresa entregandose totalmente a ese dulce beso que jamas imagino recibir de su primer amor... el unico y verdadero"

**__**

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

"Kai separo sus labios a escasos centimetros sabiendo que ese magico momento estaba terminando asi junto con la melodia que las chicas cantaban secretamente para ellos... Takao sonreia mientras mantenia sus ojos cerrados aboreando el momento y deseando que no terminara jamas... Sin embargo la frase de su capitan lo dejo anonadado"

**__**

so kiss me... so kiss me...

- Imagina que esto nunca sucedio... -Kai dijo con voz apesumbrada y se separo dejando al oji-azul sorprendido- perdona si te lastime -Kai se alejo sin percatarse de las lagrimas del oji-azul-

**__**

so kiss me... so kiss me...

- Kai... -Takao murmuro y cuando iba ir detras de el las luces se encendieron y Kai no se veia por ningun lado- No entiendo... me besas y me dejas como si fuera una marioneta...

"Las chicas miraron a Takao dedicarles una sonrisa triste y ellas se dieron cuenta que algo mas habia pasado... algo que no habian pensado... Ryka en cambio miraba interrogante y pensando donde pudiera estar su hermano"

___________________________________________________________________________

"Kai mientras caminaba por la calle silvando la hermosa melodia... paro a una orilla de el rio y penso que al fin podria morir en paz... Sin embargo no se imaginaba que Takao ahora creaba un plan muy especial que lo envolvia a el"

- ¡¡KAI!! -Ryka llego corriendo y le dio una patada en la rodilla- Me dejaste atras -Ryka se veia furiosa-

- No te puedes quedar callada alguna vez en tu vida Ryka...

- AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! -Ryka entonces se puso en estado chibi a llorar- me.... me... ME LLAMASTE RYKA TOT....... YA NO ME QUELLES T______________T

- ASH SI SERAS LATOSA!!!!

- ME QUELLES TOT.. TUT -Ryka salto y abrazo a Kai-

- O_O

- ^u^......... O_O -de pronto ambos hermanos estaban a 20 metros de distancia-

- agh! contacto fisico _ -ambos hermanos dijeron al unisono-

____________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras en el hospital Ray y elr esto de los white tigers menos Rei le llevaban flores a la medio muerta de Mao"

- Que en paz descanse -.- -dijeron al unisono mientras otras tres chicas los esperaban-

- No estoy muerta .X - Mao hablo tan de pronto que las chicas se desmayaron-

- Chicas O_O -los chicos corrieron a donde estaban las chicas y las levantaron- ¡¡MEDICO!!

- X_________X === chicas

-_ esa Hayama me las pagara completas. por cierto donde estara Rei o.o?. de seguro esta con ______________ MIAUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

"Mientras en el apartamento de Max... Michael y Rei se aventaban miradas de odio mutuo cuya causa era desconocida a cierto rubio"

- chicos... -Max hablo inseguro-

- . ¡¡Que si!!

- que no ¬¬*

- si ¬¬**

- no ¬¬**

- si ¬¬**

- no ¬¬**

- si ¬¬**

- no ¬¬**

- si ¬¬**

- no ¬¬**

-CALLENSE -Max grito- ¿Que rayos pasa...?

- Yo digo que la conferencia de el este va a ganar en el juego de basketball -_-X

- Yo digo que perderan ante el oeste _X...

=ZAZ=

- Pense que era algo mas importante... y Rei en tu condicion no es bueno pelear -_-U -Rei estaba cobijado de pies a cabeza-

- Nomas descubra de quien es el casillero la mato o lo mato -_-XXX

- O_________O _nota mental... avisar a Makoto_

- Por cierto Max... espero que disfrutemos el concierto de san valentin juntos =)

- Claro ^^ ademas estara Takao y Zeo

- Si sera inocente...

- O_O -vio aMichael y a Max- Alto... ¡¡VAS A IR CON ESTE!!

- Claro... invitaria a alguien mas pero... la cuarta parte de la universidad anda tras de mi y podrian malin...

"Max solo miro las miradas mortales entre Michael y Rei... Max solamente sonrio nerviosamente y opto por ir a la cocina"

- Rayos siento que se me pasa algo... bueno donde deje mi capuchino de caramelo .?

_________________________________________________________________________

"Mientras el cuarteto de psicopatas cantates y metiches segun Kai caminaban a sus respectivas casas"

- ¡¡MATARE A KAI!!

- ¿Por que o.o? -Yami pregunto al oir gritar a Arashi-

- Por lo que le hizo a Takao...

- ¿Y que le hizo a Takao? -Makoto pregunto mientras le guiñaba a un par de chicos-

- Pues...

- ¿Pues que? -Hikari dijo mientras disfrutaba de un helado-

- Pues no tengo ni la mas remota idea pero algo le hizo en lo oscurito... -_-U

- ¿¡¿¡QUE?!?! -el trio grito junto a otra voz masculina-

- ¡¡¿Que le hizo a Takao?!! -Tala aparecio con 8 venas flotando sobre su cabeza-

"De pronto Arashi se quedo muda y recibia los gritos en estado SD mientras Tala parecia un gigante rodeado de fuego"

- Esos si son efectos especiales o_o -Yami dijo con una gran gota-

- Pues yo opino que se armara un buen chisme -hikari dijo alistando camara yg rabadora-

- Hikari no descansas -Makoto dijo mientras recibia los e-mails del par de chicos-

- Mira quien habla... -_-U

- ¡¡BUENO QUE NO DEBERIAS CUIDARLO MEJOR YA QUE ERES SU PRIMA!!

- T________T tiene razon -Arashi dijo echa una bolita azul en un rincon de la calle mientras la gente la veia rara- soy la peor prima T_T... llamare a Hitoshi -Arashis e levanto y marco al numero de Hitoshi-

- O_O ¿que? no se te ocurra... -para entonces Arashi ya habia marcado con su celular-

- Hitoshi T_T meti la pata y Takao salio herido -Arashi colgo- noe staba y deje mensaje... mientra me ire a tirar de un puente... _________O_________

- Cuanto a Tala le pide disculpas -Yami murmuro- le tiene mas miedo a Hitoshi que a la muerte

-Sera que la muerte es mas tierna en comparacion ^^U -Makoto dijo-

- Ah no Arashi... -Hikari la freno- Al menos tienes que vivir hasta el domingo

- Bueno v_v... pero quello helado ^________________^

=ZAZ=

- ¡¡Sabes la que has armado avisandole a Hitoshi!!

- Si lo se... y espero que torture a Kai y a cualquiera que lastime a Takao... -Arashi dijo en pose de victoria- Nadie lastima a un Kinomiya =(

- Solo se lastiman entre ellos -murmuro Yami-

- Ven aca condenada gata extraterreste ________ -salio corriendo Arashi agitando su mochila en el aire tras Yami-

- Gata extraterreste o_o? -Tala miro al par que quedo atras-

- No querras saber -Hikari dijo-

- Es traumatico... nadie deberia saberlo _

- cierto -Hikari asintio-

- Es mas aun me debes eso... -Makoto saco un latigo de la nada y Hikari miro horrorizada a su amiga-

- ese latigo no es de Yami O_________O

-Se lo pedi prestado O AHHHHYAAAAA!!!! -Makoto salio tras Hikari-

- o-o chicas raras...

=en eso pasa un amtorral rodando=

--_-U si que son raras esas chicas... por cierto debo averiguar donde estara Kai... -Cuando Tala iba a emprender el camino de regreso a su apartamento algo inesperado paso-

=ZAZ=

- Hola Tala has visto a Takao -Neku aterrizaba sobre la cabeza de Tala-

- Si salio correteando a Yami -Tala dijo con uan gran gota-

- Y has visto a Nieve de Coco -dijo la chica y Tala sudo frio-

- Esta suelto o.o -Tala se levanto y tomo rpestada la bicicleta de Neku- Te la regreso mañana

- T_T pero como busco a mi perro???

"Mientras el pastor aleman morida la pierna de Hiwatari... pero de Hiwatari Ryka"

- Traidor T_T

- No me mires -Kai estaba trepado en un poste- a mi me uso de baño ¬¬

- -_-U pero aun asi cobarde... -El perro solto la pierna de Ryka dejando su pantalon como trapo viejo y se va-

- si pero al menos estos pantalones prestados siguen intactos ¬¬U-Kai dijo observando al atardecer- **_so... Kiss me... so kiss me... _**

- Dijiste algo amargado... .X

- Nada latosa y ya vamonos antes de que regrese nieve de coco

- ¿como sabes su nombre? o.o?

- Digamos que cosas asi no se olvidan... -Kai esbozo una media sonrisa y Ryka se asusto en serio-

- Este amargado esta raro... podra ser...

"Kai sin saber lo que avecinaba caminaba frente a su hermana que estaba figurando lo que habia pasado y que pensaba usar muy a su favor y sin saber que pronto empezaria la mayor locura que jamas hubiera vivido"

__________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________

Bueno em quedo melosos el capi y sin mucho chiste pero prometo que el siguiente capi si que estara mas divertido XD

Spark: claro por que habra revanchas a morir y llegara el ninja favorito de todos

Nexuz: sub Zero *O*

=ZAZ=

Spark+Arashi: NO!!!! -_-U bueno... dejen Review ^O^

Arashi: y gracias again a Mako por ser mi lectora beta ^^ y HIKARI!!! TE ENVIO LUEGO LA DIRECCION SE ME OLVIDO HOY!!! see yaa!!!!

Spark + Nexuz: amor y paz ^^V

Por cierto pronto en mi blog si es que no esta ya... pondre el link para que se bajen esta hermosa cancion de sixpense ^.^


	3. Y se armo la gorda

"Beyblade no me pertenece, si eso fuera cierto le meteria mucho yaoi *.*"

Re-Reviews:

****

Itzel: muahahahahahahahaha =D soon very soon

Kai: O_o no me gusto como se escucho eso...

****

Yuuna Ushina: *O* es que son los mejores, los opuestos se atraen =) y ellos dos me inspiran muchas cosas

Takao: n_______n ¿como ese pastel que me comi?

Arashi: sip... O_OU

****

Haruka: pues aqui el nuevo capi... disfrutalo... n_n

Kai: me pregunto como me inscribo en la escuela de dioses

Arashi: ¬¬U creeme no te aceptarian

Takao: oye Arashi que es esto (saca una hoja y Arashi+Kai se ponen como tomates)

Ambos: no lo leas _ (le quitan el papel) eres muy inocente aun

Takao: v.v uh...

Arashi: que bueno que no leyo la escena entre el y Kai ^^U

Unchained Melody

**__**

Capitulo 2: Y se armo la gorda

__________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________

Un dia para el dia de el juicio final... perdon n_nU... para el dia Sabado...

Tokyo U... Entrada de la Universidad...

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Takao, Tala, Zeo, Kane, Max, Arashi, Makoto, Yami, Hikari, Mariam, Ozuma, Oliver, Enrique, Kyoujou, Emilie y otros alumnos gritaron... Michael parpadeaba ante el grito y se caia de lado mientras los pajaros salieron volando... Rei en cambio solo tenia la cabeza agarrada y escuchaba ecos"

- Pero, pero... ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE?! -Kane balbuceo mirando al perro de Nekusha con la defensa de un autobus escolar- ¿Como es que esa cosa...? O_O

- No es cosa... es mi perro T_T... -Neku estaba sobre su bicicleta con Tala-

- ¬¬U ¿como es que se comio los frenos de el autobus escolar y para colmo muerde como si nada la defensa? -Tala miro al perro que esta de buen humor-

- Es que todas las mañanas le sirvo su buen plato de leche (^-^)U, recuerden hay que beber leche para fortalecer sus huesos y dientes ^O^

=ZAZ=

- Gracias ¬¬U pareces comercial barato -Ozuma le recrimino-

- =( meanie

- Entonces tendremos que hacer la obra T_T no otra vez eso no!!! -Takao se puso en un rincon a hacer circulitos-

"Ryka llego seguida de Kai y miro al grupo llorando... despues miraron al perro... y al ultimo ambos Hiwataris estaban sobre un arbol"

- Hola Mako por que lloras n_n

- Porque el grupo que hara la obra este año se accidento por culpa de... O_O ¿que haces ahi?

- ¬¬ obvio nieve de coco -Kai señala al canino que habia masticado ya un cuarto de defensa-

- Hasta que mastique toda la defensa tendran de que preocuparse -dijo Makoto mientras ambos Hiwataris caian de el arbol-

- n_n hola Ryka... Hola Kai n_n... ¬¬ idiota...

- -.-U me lo esperaba -Kai dijo con una gota y Ryka lo miro mas raro de lo normal-

- Dijiste algo n_n -Yami pregunto a Takao-

- Nada n_____n... estupido ¬¬

- me va a doler la cabeza -__-UU -KAi sentia una tonelada de ladrillos sobre sus hombros-

- Bueno chicos me imagino que tendremos que hacer lo que dijo el supremo comandante de la juventud de esta universidad T________________T -Max se dejo caer de rodillas-

- Max no te preocupes yo te ayudare -Michael se puso enfrente de Max con una rodilla al piso y tomando sus manos- Pero no llores cada lagrima tuya es como una daga al corazon -Un fondo rosa con burbujas azuladas y flores blancas aparecio-

- ¿_? errr... si Michael lo que digas -Max sonrio nerviosamente sin entender nada-

- Poesia barata... -Yami murmuro-

- Max-chan se ve divis divis *O* -tomandole fotos a la escena-

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ¬_______________¬******* -Rei estaba a punto de explotar-

- O_O Arashi llama a los bomberos...

- Espera... esto se pondra bueno ^.^ -En ese momento Rei le mete una patada a Michael tumbandolo-

- @_@

- O_OU

- Yo tambien te ayudare Max... pero levantate de el piso... n_n si sonries te compro algo

- o.o.......... n___________________________________n quiero cafe expresso arabe

- O____O en lo que llevo en la escuela... -MAriam murmuro-

- Eso mas Max es igual a una bomba -Emilie termino-

- ¬¬U pobre Rei -Kyoujou dijo compadeciendo a Rei-

- Por cierto y que obra es n_n??? -Ryka dijo-

- v_v mientras yo no sea la princesa -Oliver dijo mientras pisaba el pie de Enrique que habia empezado a alucinar-

- Pues la obra es... -Takao no pudo terminar cuando vio que Coco de Nieve habia terminado con la defensa de el autobus-

- El demonio viene tras nosotros @O@!!!

- Es mi dulce perro no lo insulten ^_^ -Nekusha se bajod e la bici y tomo a Nieve acariciandolo y este movia la cola-

- Casi parece normal ¬¬U -Zeo y Kane dijeron al unisono-

- Hola chicos n_n -en ese momento llegaba Hiromi-

- Ya nos libramos de Coco ^O^ -Ozuma dijo feliz-

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ¬¬

Mente de Nieve de Coco

Enemiga localizada... castaña mandona y tacaña en la mira... alistar dientes... ahora!!!

- OoO!!! Nieve NO!!!

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- GUAUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! O 'Esta humanano se escapa hoy'

"Todos se quedaron agradeciendo al cielo que Coco de nieve saliera tras Hiromi... Mientras Nekusha arrebataba su bicicleta a Tala tirandolo y saliendo tras su perro"

- Tomaste todo en video ^_________^ -Hikari le dijo a Yami-

- *O* of course!!!

-¿ En serio estudian aqui...? -Ray llego con una hermosa chica de pelo azul claro y ojos a juego-

- O_o ¿y quien es esa?

- Soy Marsha n_n -dijo con acento frances- Y soy novia de Ray n////n

- O_______________O ¡¿Que?! -Hasta Michael desperto de su desmayo y es que Marsha era muy linda-

- ^^U no exageran... o que insinuan ¬_¬*

- Dejalos Ray... Oigan no es hora ya de que vayamos al salon de conferencias... -Marsha dijo sonriendo-

"En eso los estudiantes checaron su reloj y pegaron otro grito haciendo volar los pajaros de nuevo y que cuatro gatos cayeran infartados"

- ¡¡¡¡NO, EL TANQUE CORRAN!!!!

- O_____________O? -Kai, Michael, Ray y Ryka se quedaron de cuatro-

"Se empieza escuchar musica de sinfonica... En eso se ve un seño de rostro apacible con casco, megafono sobre un tanque militar"

- ¡¡¡¡chicos que van al salon de conferencias favor de ir o tendre que obligarlos n_n... asi que pueden hacerlo a las buenas o A LAS MALAS!!!!

- o.o ohhhhhh -Ryka miro al señor-

- Corran por sus vidas -Tala tomo en brazos a Takao y salio corriendo-

- ò_ó Tala ven aca con Takao -Kai corrio detras de Tala y a Ryka le salio una gota-

- MI TAKAO!!! -Zeo siguio a Kai y Tala- SUELTALO PELIROJO PSICOPATA!!!

- _ yo te salvo amor -Enrique agaro a Oliver y se fue corriendo-

- @_@ me estas jalando la bufanda!!! y ME AHORCAS!!!

- Ay madre!!! -Yami, Arashi y Makoto salieron hechas unos rayos-

- Yo te salvo Max-chan _ -Hikari salio con Max en brazos-

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!?!? -Rei y Michael sacaron unos tridentes de la nada y salieron tras Hikari-

- DIOS MIO AYUDANOS -el resto se perdio-

- ustedes... no eres alumna ni estas citada n_n esta bien que andes aqui... -el viejito hizo andar su tanque y se fue al centro de conferencias-

- O_OU -Ryka al ver que quedo sola siguio al tanque- que puedo perder... n_nUUU aparte de otro pantalon

Centro de conferencias de La Universidad de Locos... digo Tokyo...

"Takao estaba sentado entre Arashi y Makoto... Makoto soñaba despierta con un chico que estaba sentado mas adelante que ella pero que ni caso le hacia... Arashi mientras dibujaba las posibles ropas y miraba de reojo a cierto chico sentado junto a los musicos de la escuela... Takao tenia cinco venas sobre su cabeza y un puño vendado... Hikari estaba sentada y totalmente sonrojada junto al capitan de el equipo de futbol que al igual estaba sonrojado... Yami babeaba practicamente mientras admiraba al chico castaño sentado junto a ella, el chico volteo y despues de mirarla le tenia miedo... Max estaba tomandose un expresso mientras Michael lo abraza por los hombros jugando segun el... Rei intentaba recordar alguna maldicion china para hacercela a Michael... Ray estaba junto a su francesita muy feliz de la vida... y Enrique trataba de convecer a Oliver de irse a lo oscurito... Emilie y Kyoujou se echaban miraditas de vez en cuando"

- Hika-chan -El chico futbolista dijo-

- si Ken-chan... -ambos empezaron a protagonizar una escena totalmente rosa-

- Yo... quiero decirte...

- si... .//////.

"Todos se quedaron callados hasta os maestros se quedaron callados viendo la escena, Yami empezo a grabar... ambos rostros se acercaban... ambos se tomaron de sus manos... Kai tomaba nota mental de que la escuela estaba llena de chismsos... Tala se imaginaba su propia escena y Zeo se imaginaba una propocision parecida pero con el y Takao" 

- Yo... -Ken Hidaka se sonrojaba al maximo mientras Hikari sentia que todo el mundo habia desaparecido-

- Ken...

=PLOFT= 

=igggggggggggggggggggggggggg=

=piwwwww=

"Se escucho un portazo con rechinidos incluidos acabando con el escenario romantico... Todos los alumnos y hasta el director voltearon a ver a la causante... La causante era Hiromi quien entraba con ropas que parecian sacadas de el basurero... Muy atras llegaba Nekusha y Nieve de Coco... El director iba a replicar pero reconocio al perro y se quedo callado"

-_ ¡¡¡LA MATARE!!! _-Ken pensaba en matarla lentamente-

- _¡¡MALDITA BRUJA COMO INTERRUMPE ESTE MOMENTO!! HIROMI ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNO_- Hikari sonrio nerviosamente mientras pensaba-

-_ Fufa fufa bruja maruja... que venga la vieja mafufa y la ponga a trabajar de piru... _- Arashi, Makoto y Yami pensaban en hacerle miles de torturas-

- ¬¬**** -el resto de el alumnado- hecho a perder el romance T_T

- ejem -el director hablo al microfono- Como sabran el grupo anterior de teatro se accidento y necesitaremos a quienes ya conocen la obra... n_n quien quiere ser la o el director

- ....................................................................................................

=cri cri=

- No se amontonen ¬¬U -El director entonces puso cara de santo- n________n comprendo que nadie se quiera arriesgar n_n... -Le cambio el rostro a uno de demonio- pues el primero que haga un ruido sera =D y no se pueden negar por que soy el DIRECTOR ^O^ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- O_O_ ESTA LOCO -_los alumnos pensaron al unisono incluyendo a los metidos y a Nieve de Coco-

=PLAFT=

- Ohayou ^.^ al fin llegue me perdi de camino n_n -Ryka entonces se dio cuenta de que la miraban- O_o que?

- Señorita sera la directora de la obra ^.^

- O_o pero.. pero... yo... pero yo...

- HE DICHO ALGUN PROBLEMA O LA PASO POR LA PLANCHA!!! XO

- ni maiz paloma cocida ^_^U

- esta bien... yo me retiro n_n y que tengan buen dia... el domingo es la presentacion esten listos... _Ese Nieve de coco ya me vio cara de pavo O_O...._

- tengo una pregunta ^_^/ puedo usar a personas fuereñas =) -dijo mirando a Kai-

- si n_n

- Y si se niegan -pone cara de cachorro abandonado-

- Solo dime los visitare en Maria n_n

- ¿_? Maria

- Es su tanque ¬¬ -le murmura Nekusha-

- aps...

- Ukyo seras la directora *O* -Makoto aparecio por detras y la abrazo- ¬¬ cuanto me cuesta que me pongas de apreja con aquel -señala al chico que espiaba-

- O_oU no se ni de que es la obra

- Pues se llama... O_O HITOKIRI KENSHIN!!!... digo HITOSHI KINOMIYA A TODA VELOCIDAD O!!! HUYAN POR SUS VIDAS!!!! -Makoto agarra a Ryka y se tira de lado con ella-

- WOF O_O? -Nieve dejo de mordor la mochila de Hiromi-

- O_O WHAT?! -tomo a su perro y se avento a donde estaba sentados Oliver y enrique-

- X_x -enrique se quedo sin aire-

- Bajate de Enriquito ¬¬

- @_@ oka

- @.@ wuf wuf

- ¿Que o.o? -Hiromi apenas volteo cuando entro alguien a toda velocidad mandandola a volar e iba vestido de ninja y salto entre los asientos llegando a donde estaba Arashi-

- PRIMA!!!! ¿¡¿¡QUE PASO!?!? -Hitoshi sostenia a Arashi por el cuello mientra estaba parado en el respaldo de la silla de un pobre cristiano-

- O_O... ah no si me tratas mal no te digo -.-

- Ejem ¬¬

- ahora no hermano trato de matar a... ¡HERMANO!

- No, soy un clon de el ¬¬U

- en serio *.* -Yami se paro junto a Hitoshi en forma chibi-gatuna- =n_n= eres humano o provenies de el espacio... ¿conoces mi planeta?... *_* vienes de alguna galaxia muy muy lejana *O*

- O_______________________OUUUUUU =============== el resto de los presentes

- O_O ¿Yami que rayos dices?... ¡¡Y CLARO QUE SOY TAKAO!!

- No querras saber -Makoto dijo resignada-

- =v.v= miau

- O_o creo que se nos esta pasando algo -Michael dijo-

- O_O miau?? -Rei aun no salia de su asombro-

- *O* Neko -Max tomo a Chibi-Yami y le hizo cariños bajo la abrbilla-

- pruuuuuuuuuuuuuu =^_________^=

- ¬¬XX === Rei y Michael

- SILENCIO -Ryka estaba vestida de militar con mirada diabolica y latigo en mano- =D ponganme al corriente desde ahora diganme ama y señora

- ¬______________________¬U

= splosh splish, spaf =

- @_@ bueno si no quieren no -Ryka dijo bajo varios kilos de verduras-

Mientras afuera...

Verdulero: lleven sus verduras O tengan sus verduas a manos para cuando emta la pata alguien y sea aburrido please

- Deme un kilo de tomates... yo y cierta chica tenemos un pendiente -Mao llegaba toda vendada-

Mientras Adentro...

- Eso son todos n_n

"Se vio salir una turba de alumnos y Mao que estaba detras de la puerta quedo echa plana... Despues los alumnos restantes lloraban desconsolados... Kai tenia la cabeza casi morada de el coraje... Tala y Zeo peleaban por consolar a Takao, Hitoshi y Arashi no habian escuchado nada por estar teniendo peleas de miradas... Hikari y Ken estaban en su mundo de fantasia... Oliver queriendo matar a Nekusha... Nieve de coco queriendo cenarse a Enrique... Kyoujou y emilie estaban a punto de el desmayo... Takao sentia que se moriria... Makoto tratando de ligarse al chico que se llamaba Kory... y finalmente Yami estaba haciendo sopa con algo de las verduras"

- exagerados ¬¬U que tanto problema puede ser

- no tienes ni la menor idea /wof wuf guau.. grrrrrrrrrrrrr -todos dijeron al unisono y Ryka rio nerviosamente mientras una gotota le aparecia en su cabeza-

_________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Bueno nos vemos despues ^_^ que tengo que estudiar XD muahahahahaha se destara el infierno =P para mis dos odiadas chicles XD

Kai: ya se volvio mas loca

Takao: Kai que es un slash o.o (leanta unos papeles)

Kai: ven yo te enseño -se lo lleva a una habitacion-

Arashi: ni se te ocurra . -se ponen a pelear-

Takao: dejen review ^^U


	4. Continuando con el enredo

"Beyblade no me pertenece... si me perteneciera habria mas Kai y Takao MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Re-review:

bueno ya corregido el sistema de reviews... vamos con ellos  
  
**Yuuna Uushina**: yeah yeah n_n si Tyka/Kaity forever XD... T~T chinche escuela yo estoy examenes, suerte con tu periodo escolar aun asi n_nU   
  
**Oro Makoto Hayama**: Pues aqui esta el siguiente capi Mako-chan =D... Nieve de coco tiene ya fans XD a ver si no le sube lo diabolico XP  
  


UNCHAINED MELODY

**__**

Capitulo 3: Continuando con el enredo

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el gallinero… digo salón de conferencias…

"Arashi echaba varios papeles en la olla ya vacía de Yami… Max y Takao se comían el resto de la sopa… Oliver y Nekusha no dejaban de mirarse con flamas alrededor… Makoto le trato de hablar a Kory pero este la ignoraba mientras platicaba con los chicos de la banda de música, así que se sento deprimida en un asiento… Ozuma, Mariam, Emilie y Kyoujou jugaban poker... Hitoshi estaba parado aun sobre el asiento mientras miraba asesinamente Kai, Tala y Zeo… Kane en cambio hablaba con Ray y Marsha… Rei y Michael simplemente estaban sentados uno a cada de lado de Max… Hiromi estaba desmayada y mientras Nieve de Coco había encontrado un nuevo juguete, ese juguete era Mao… Hikari y Ken seguían en su mundo de fantasía y modo fluffy… Ryka puso sus dedos en la boca y silbo con fuerzas… Como no le hicieron caso opto por el único medio que le quedo"

- ¡¡HAGANME CASO HIJOS DE SU TAL POR CUAL O LES AVIENTO A NIEVE DE COCO!!

- O_________________O =========== total atención

- Hey es mi perro =S

- O_o wof? (y yo que cuentos pinto) -Nieve penso-

- Para repartir los papeles justamente…. -toma la olla de Yami- no quiero saber para que traes una olla a la escuela ¬¬

- @_@ y quien dijo que es una olla… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Yami empezó a reír como psicópata y correr en estado chibi por todo el salón-

- o.o?

- Es una de mis armas para la dominación mundial X3 nyo

- O_OU === el resto

- ¬¬U esta si que será mensa… -Kai dijo descuidadamente- 

=PLANF=

- @_@ wa? -Yami con un sarten gigante le pego en la cabeza-

- =3 nadie me dice mensa…

- Solo nosotras -Hikari dijo-

- Exacto x3… O_O… ¬¬U oye

- bueno ya pélenme _ -Ryka tenia varias venitas sobre su cabeza-

- 9_9 ni que fueras plátano -dijeron Takao, Max, Makoto y Ozuma-

- ¬¬UUUU… bueno ya que tengo su atención…

- @_@ ¿que paso aquí? -Mao hablo-

- Y DALE LA BURRA AL TRIGO… O CALLENLA!!! SEGURIDAD!!!

"Se ve salir una mano enguantada y jala a Mao hacia detrás de las cortinas… Se oyen gritos y varios golpes… y Mao cae desmayada de nuevo… Hiromi se callo de pronto por que iba a replicar… Detrás de las cortinas sale Bryan vestido de negro como si fuera guardaespaldas"

- BRYAN OoO!!!! -dijeron todos-

- n_n soy el encargado de seguridad…

- O___O madre mía… -los alumnos sacan rosarios y amuletos para despues ponerse a rezar- El vampiro psicopata

- @_@ no otra vez miau!!!! -Rei se aventó a los brazos de Max dejando a este desmayado-

- X_x auch

- ¬¬U bajate de Max-chan -Michael empezó a jalar a Rei que parecía gato pegado al techo-

- n_n hola Bryan -Tala fue el unico que saludo-

- -___-X otro loco para variar -Kai dijo mientras veia a Bryan

- O_O ¿me haras algo? -Ryka pregunto-

- No estoy a su servicion n________________n

- No sonrias X_______________________________x das miedo -los demas dijeron-

- ¬¬U

- ^_^ mejor…

"De pronto se ve a Nieve de Coco caer sobre Bryan… Todos se quedaron sacados de onda por que el perro jugaba con Bryan sin causarle lesiones… Nekusha se acerco roja con Bryan y después…. Se vio como le quitaba a Nieve de Coco de encima y le daba una patada a Bryan dejándolo estrellado contra una pared"

- ¬¬ esa es por la que me debes - Nekusha cargo al pastor alemán y se sento junto a Hitoshi- u_ù idiota

- @_@U creo que aun no olvida eso...

- No me digas ¬¬U -Hitoshi dijo mientras Yami con un palito empezaba a picotear las costillas de Bryan-

- regresame mis baquetas -uno de los alumnos que se quedaron le quito el palo con que picoteaba Yami-

- T_T me estaba divirtiendo

- eso dejara marca @_@ -Bryan se levanto y miro a Yami- me debes una ¬¬... -.- Que onda chaparra O!!! -toma a Yami por los hombros y le talla la cabeza- u aun sigues fiel al latigo

- @_@ nOn el latigo ruleZ -Yami gritaba mientras Bryan la saludaba a su manera-

- O_O bueno saltandonos ese dato siniestro y que creo que todos nos queremos olvidar... -Ryka vbatio un poco la olla- =D el papel sera dado... A como lo agarren XP -Lanza la olla que da en la cara de Ken rebotando y cayendo sobre la cabeza de Hitoshi-

- @_@ pajaritos -Ken dijo mientras los papeles de la olla salian volando-

- _# eso duele -Hitoshi apenas replico para despues que le cayeran todos los alumnos encima-

"Se hizo un barullo y se veian salir libros volandos, plumas, lapices, plumones, navajas, ¿ovnis?, pokemones, beyblades, osos de peluche, ropa y zapatos... Nieve de Coco miraba la escena y tres papeles fue a caer en su nariz... Bryan tomo uno y Yami otro... Hiromi se metio al pleito y Mao como estaba desprevenida termino metida en la bola... En eso se ve Max salir volando con un papel en la mano y con ojos en espiral"

- o.o..... cool/wuf n_n -Yami, Nieve y Bryan miraban los alumnos que lograban salir estamparse contra las paredes- sangre, sangre/ grrr....grrr... *¬*

Media hora de despapaye despues...

- @_@ yo ni papel necesitaba @O@ -Ryka se cayo de espaldas-

- -.-#### a ver que papeles les tocaron...

- yo soy cazadora de humanos =n_n= -dijo haciendo brazos de pulpito y con orejas de gato- hanyahhh *O* matare a seres humanos-nyo

- n_n a mi lo mismo -Bryan señalo su papel-

- grrrrrrrrrrrrrr........ n_n wof (muahahaha pues estos dijeron que igual) -Nieve de coco brincoteaba a un lado de Nekusha-

- Nieve de Coco sera uno de los hermanos Ashaka ^_^

- O______________ó? ese perro sera unos de los cazadores de el principe y la princesa Hiiragi-

- Yo sere la princesa Hiiragi O___________OUUUU -Takao vio el papel- juraria que seria un espiritu de el bosque

- fiuuuuuuu fiuuuuuu.... -Makoto y Hitoshi silbaban amenamente-

- Yo sere una Pitonisa nOn -Arashi y Hikari dijeron al mismo tiempo- O_O hanyahhh TU TAMBIEN!!!! -se pusieron a bailar-

- Nosotros seremos los espiritus de el viento... osea que nos toco la musica -Yoru como se llamaba el chico dijo y salio con la banda de musica-

- ¬¬U que poca maiz... es medio solitario y demasiado oscuro... bueno yo soy un espiritu de el osque *O* -Makoto levanto el brazo-

- Me toco ser el principe muahahahahahahaha =D quien robe a mi hermana... digo hermano sera asesinado -Hitoshi empezo a reir diabolicamente-

- O_O right....

- T_T soy el principe Shiroi -Ozuma dijo mientras Zeo, Kai y Tala miraban a Ozuma con sentimientos nada amorosos-

- ^_^ ah entonces confio en el -Hitoshi dijo-

- Yo soy el guerrero Ashitaka... -Zeo dijo entre lagrimas- Maldito Ozuma morire por tu culpa!!!!

- alguien expliqueme que onda ¬¬? -Kai dijo mirando a todos con su papel dramatico de 'no es posible'-

- ¿Quer papel te toco Tala? -Mariam pregunto asomandose sobre el hombro de el pelirojo- O_O..... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDDD

- v///////v

- Me pueden decir que le toco -Ryka pregunto-

- Un demonio XDDDDDD... pero es el demonio Kurou

- T__________T

- diria algo pero yo no se ni quien soy... -mostro el papel en su mano- ¿Taiyou?

- O_O ERES TAIYOU!!!!

- O_O ¿es un mal papel?

"Hikari, Arashi, Yami y Makoto se miraron entre ellas... las cuatro salieron afuera de el lugar... despues se escucho un grito que hasta el verdulero salio corriendo.. Todos tenian los ojos cuadrados menos Rei, Michael y Ray... Hitoshi camino junto a Takao y se lo llevo... Tala y Zeo tenian la cara roja y todos optaron por la retirada estrategica, Nekusha se llevo a Nieve de Coco y este llevaba la mochila de Hiromi mordiendo"

- ¬_¬U creo que me ocultan algo

- No me digas -Ryka llego con el libreto- a ver la obra fue escrita el año pasado y se llama Yumemiru Ai Tenshi -Kai enarco una ceja-

- SI Y ESTE IDIOTA ES TAIYOU!! -Tala salio hecho el diablo de el coraje-

- =( jamas dejare que toques a Taka-chan -Zeo salio dejando a ambos hiwataris con la palabra en la boca-

- O______________O tu tu tutututututu, tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.... -Ryka se trabo leyendo el libreto-

- ¬¬ ¿te crees tren? -vio el libreto y despues se sonrojo ligeramente- n_______________________n jijijiji

- O_O -Ryka se empezo a alejar lentamente-

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA =D

"Ryka supo que su hermano no estaba bien y tomo el sarten que Yami dejo tirado... Despues se veia a Kai en el piso con pajaritos volando su cabeza... Ryka tomo el libreto y se fue a averiguar donde harian todo"

Media hora mas tarde... Canchas universitarias...

"Max traia su traje deportivo y se quitaba la chamarra quedando en camsieta... se fue a la zona de salida... Hikari estaba colgada de cabeza en una lampara preparada para tomar fotos... En las gradas estaban el club de fans de Max-chan y Es que como al dia siguiente empezaba la semana cultural... Tala estaba con unos planos muy ocupado... En otro lado Makoto trataba de entablar conversacion con Kory pero en eso aparecio Mao para retarla"

- _ Makoto te reto a una pelea -Mao dijo poniendose enfrente de la ahora chica peli-azul de tres tonalidades y es que durante ese tiempo se arreglaron para pintarle el pelo Hikari y Arashi-

- Sorry no traje mi juego de pokemon =3 -Makoto vovlvio a ver a dodne estaba Kory y se dio cuenta que este se habia ido- =S

=ZAZ=

- No pokemon me refiero a un duelo... -Mao se quedo callada mientras Makoto sacaba una pistola-

- n_n oka... =D saca tu pistola lo haremos al estilo de el oeste post-modernista

- y ese cual es?

- Tienes pies =D.... usalos bwuajajajajajajajaja -Mao empezo a correr y Makoto se quedo detras viendo- Que tonta n_n... bueno ire a la meta yo dare el disparo de salida

Mientras con Max....

- Tu puedes Max... solo recuerda que todo el esfuerzo es al ultimo... solo manten el ritmo

- ¬_¬U Michael ya se correr... y suelta mi cintura w

- oka n_n

ALTAVOZ: Favor de salir los que no sean atletas de la pista............................. INCHES CHAMACOS NO VAN A SALIR O LES TIRO CON MI RIFLE BLACKWIDOW EXPORTADO DE IRAQ!!!!

- O_______________________________________O ======= El resto de los presentes...

- Bueno ahora si ^_^ -Mako dijo alegremente y disparo-

=PUM= == de advertencia=

=ZAZ=

- O_O no se supone que los pajaros dodos se habian extinguido -Se vio llegar a las mascotas de el equipo que lucian como tigres con la lengua de fuera y Makoto aun dudaba seriamente que fueran mascotas-

- Pues si no se habia extinguido ya se extinguieron v_vU -dijo el entrenador de a lado-

- va de nuez _

=PUM= ====segundo de advertencia=

=KABOOM=

- Ahora un helicoptero =S no exageren -Makoto vio el Helicoptero que se estrello-

- O_O niña das miedo

- ¬¬

=PUM= === el bueno=

=CRASH= ==========Ovni estrellado=

- @O@ =========== Yami saliendo de el interior

- O_oU ===== Publico

"Mientras los corredores pasaban la primera vuelta y Max iba en tercer lugar... en la segunda vuelta Max sonrio y le saco la lengua a sus compañeros para tomar velocidad y ganarles a sus compañeros por mas de 100 metros de diferencia... Y es que todos sabian que Max era muy bueno corriendo con tanta hiperactividad que tenia"

- AZUCAR RULZ O!!!! -Max cruzo la meta haciendo el signod e victoria y se lanzo contra la primera persona que vio-

- @_@.. AUCH!!!..... X_X -A Yami que estaba aun aventando nubes de humo por la boca Max la agarro desprevenida-

Mientras en la seccion de Mecanica de la universidad...

"dos gemelas miraban con unos binoculares... Ambas asinitieron y apuntaron notas... despues giraron y salieron de el lugar al apagar la luz de el salon, En el salon se veian muchos destellos"

- Oigan NO GASTEN LUZ!!! -una grito y las luces se apagaron-

- Vamos tenemos que recoger los restos de la nave...

- si asi podremos controlar el mundo *O*

- No asi podremos saber como una chicnche pistola tiro nuestra nave T_TU

En las canchas...

- con razon... esta pistola es marca acme... ¬¬U -Arashi dijo mientras Rei miraba la pistola-

- Garantizada para darle a cosas raras... -Takao leyo-

- Miau o.o

- Que lindo amullas *O* -Max tomo las mejillas de Rei y despues le acaricio bajo la barbilla-

- prrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -Rei empezo a relajarse hasta dar al piso-

- ^.Q hermosos -Yami filmando-

- Takao, Arashi... -Hitoshi aparecio tras Arashi- Mañana al amanecer... empezara la maniobra Proud -Hitoshi vestia ya normal y decia con mirada seria-

- Si mi general -o- -ambos dijeron al unisono-

- O_o que se traeran -dijeron elr estod e los presentes-

"Mientras en una parte la cancha de futbol, Nieve de coco enterraba a Hiromi... Y por otro lado Zeo hacia tratos secretos con Enrique y Bryan"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grax por leer mis fanfics me alegran que les agrade =S (roja como tomate + apenada y nerviosa) T_T dios jamas crei que mis fanfics fueran tan geniales como dicen… ._. Muchas gracias T_T see yaa!!!


End file.
